Namae
by Lunaticxk
Summary: "¿Quién eres" Me dije.


**Nota1.-** Los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate.

 **Nota2.-** La canción que use la pueden buscar como Namae de Amazarashi.

 **Nota4.-** Y como siempre, los errores de redacción y ortografía corren por mi cuenta:(

* * *

 **Namae**

Era un domingo normal, el larguirucho al fin terminaba de realizar todos los deberes que le dieron en la universidad y gracias al tiempo que tenía de sobra, decidió hacer un poco de limpieza en su departamento. El lugar no era grande; constaba de dos habitaciones, una cocina, una sala y un baño, y todo a un precio cómodo gracias a los contactos que tenía. Tetsuro recogió los libros junto con sus lapiceros para guardarlos en la mochila negra que siempre usaba, limpió la pequeña mesa con un trapo para seguido comenzar a barrer por cada una de las habitaciones. La habitación que no sé usaba estaba perfectamente ordenada por si recibía visitas, sin embargo, aquello sólo era una mentira ya que la tenía preparada por si aquella persona con quien tanto hablaba llegaba en cualquier momento e igual estaba su habitación, donde todo se encontraba sospechosamente colocado perfectamente. Lo único que tuvo que hacer ahí es tener la cama y barrer, cincuenta minutos después pudo descansar y no pensó en otro lugar que no sea el pequeño sillón de la sala. Aquel lugar era uno de sus lugares favoritos, el mueble se había amoldado perfectamente a su cuerpo debido a todas esas noches en las que se quedó dormido mientras miraba la televisión.

 _ **« ¿Quién eres?»**_

Abrió los ojos perezosamente encontrándose con un niño pequeño en medio de la sala, ¿se había quedado dormido? No lo sabía, tan sólo recordaba haberse recostado sobre el sillón mientras prendía el tv y luego sólo todo se volvió oscuro. 'Espera, ¿ese era un niño?' se preguntó el larguirucho levantándose con rapidez para luego acercarse hasta donde se encontraba el infante. Era pequeño y delgado, vestía con ropas oscuras y un par de zapatos viejos.

 _― ¿Quién es usted?_

 _― Soy Tetsuro, Testuro Kuroo ¿Quién eres tú, pequeño? ¿Qué haces…_

No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta ya que los llantos del más bajo lo sorprendieron, ¿qué había hecho? No tenía ni idea, acortó la distancia entre ellos e intento entender la causa de su llanto pero fue ignorado, intentó preguntarle por el nombre de su madre o algún número a donde podía llamar pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron más llantos que en cualquier momento lo dejarían sordo.

 _― ¡TÚ NO ERES TETSURO KUROO! MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO._

 _― ¿Ah? Ese es mi nombre niño y deja de llorar._

 _― NO, NO. TÚ NO ERES TETSUROWW, YO NO ME MATARÍA._

 _― ¿Eh? No te entiendo._

Se arrodillo en frente del niño para tomar sus manos, tenía pequeñas heridas en su palma y una nariz roja a causa de tanto llorar. El pequeño dio un salto y aferro sus pequeños brazos en el cuello del más alto, sus llantos ya habían parado y lo único que se podía oír eran pequeños murmullos por parte de él. El mayor intentó preguntar la razón de sus palabras, sin embargo, siguió siendo ignorado así que decidió sólo dejar pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda del bajito, 'quizá así se calme un poco' pensó Tetsuro adulto.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? Perdió la cuenta al quinto minuto pero ya todo el tiempo transcurrido estaba por pasarle la factura, y es que sus piernas comenzaban a dormirse pero para su suerte, el menor de ambos dio unos pasos atrás para seguido empezar a hablar.

 _― Ngh,ngh. ¿Usted es feliz?_

 _― Lo soy, inesperadamente lo soy._

 _― ¿No intentará matarse?_

 _― No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

 _― Ngh, ngh…hace mucho tiempo un señor me dijo que mi yo del futuro intentaría matarse ¡y hasta me mostró una foto de como seria en el futuro, me asusté mucho! ¡Yo sería un graaaaan voleibolista y tendría una esposa, ¡morir no está en mis planes! Y y y me asusté mucho, mucho. Le conté a mamá, me regaño por hablar con extraños y dijo que no pensará en eso ya, que yo era un buen chico y lo más seguro que de grande también lo sería pe-pero…aun así yo le pedí a Diosito que haga algo para que mi yo del futuro no muera, le pedí tanto que aparecí aquí. Cuando te vi me asusté mucho ya que eras idéntico a la foto y po-por eso comencé a llorar…_

En silencio escuchaba al niño, observándolo asombrado por cada palabra que decía y es que no podía creerle. ¿Había saltado en el tiempo y espacio sólo para detenerlo de hacer alguna estupidez? Simplemente no podía creerlo, era imposible pero toda duda fue borrada de inmediato cuando le volvió a ver las ropas que vestía, cada una de las prendas eran regalos de su padre por su cumpleaños y las heridas en sus palmas eran ahora cicatrices a causa de una caída por manejar su bicicleta a una excesiva velocidad.

 _― Oye, oye. Tranquilo, ¿sí? No haré nada malo, quizá ya no seremos pintores ni nada de eso pero a qué ser psicólogos es genial, ¿cierto? ¡Guardaremos todos nuestros buenos momentos! Y lo de casarse, pues creo que encontré a alguien indicado para ser nuestra esposa así que no te preocupes, ¿va? Yo, bueno, tú y yo seremos felices a pesar de todo lo que pase._

 _― ¿Me lo promete?_

 _― ¡Sí! Además, no queremos hacer llorar a mamá… ¿cierto?_

 _― ¡CIEEEERTO! Mami no debe llorar, nunca de los jamases._

 _― Entonces no te preocu…_

Fue una extraña sensación la que tuvo Tetsuro; todo se volvía borroso, sus parpados se cerraban sin obedecer alguna orden suya y siendo el rostro sonriente de su pequeño yo, la última imagen guardaba en su memoria.

El sonido estridente de su celular lo hizo despertarse. Se encontraba sentando perfectamente en el sillón, el televisor aún estaba prendido y su celular no dejaba de vibrar, con suma pereza se levantó de su sitió hasta la mesa y tomar el aparato. Una sonrisa se dibujó en rostro, 'oh sí, por nada del mundo moriremos…' pensó para seguido teclear con rapidez y darle click sobre enviar.

 **||Kakaotalk | Tsukki||**

También te amo, mi amor. Iré a pronto a Miyagi, espera por mí.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, nos vemos._


End file.
